Betrayal
by TestTube
Summary: He was betrayed. He was abandoned. He was destroyed. He was murdered. He changed...Will Olympus survive his revenge? Please review and give new ideas, thanks!
1. Revived

_I have been betrayed_. That was the first thing that came to mind. He was battling monsters, HellHounds, Cyclops, and every imaginable monster. Percy's strength was starting to wear out. He had been sent as a diversion with one mission, destroy as many monsters as possible. Annabeth as supposed to lead the left flank. Frank was supposed to lead the right flank. There was no one. Not one friggin human soul other than Percy's. He stabbed an Empousa in the stomach, then swung around catching a Hellhound's head. Both monsters turned to dust, but it was not enough. The door of death had been reopened, and all the monsters Percy has ever killed was coming for him.

Percy was pushed into a corner, bleeding from head to toes. Blood dripping steadily on the cobblestones. He pushed back with all his might, a tornado of death and fury. Pushing to his very limit. One after another, the monsters disintegrated. Then, Percy's heart stopped. Helios stood there, in his shining armor, grinning like mad. He stared at Percy, then drew his sword. Percy knew this battle would be impossible to win. With the titan at full strength, with no water to use, he was doomed. The titan charged him, swinging his blade, shouting furious words, calling the monsters to war. The monsters with renewed energy charged. Wielding Riptide in one hand and a shield in another he fought back.

With another stab, Percy plunged the blade into the titan's leg, making Helios stumble."You can not beat me this time demigod. No matter how powerful you are, you will DIE!" Helios screamed, knocking Percy back his hand. _Power...Power...Power..._ Percy's head rang. _Of course, it was Zeus, he always was envious of my power, but all of the demigods...they must have agreed to it._ Percy got up, wiping the blood from his mouth with new found rage. Riptide had been knocked aside but had reappeared in his pocket. He uncapped the pen and lunged at Helios.

Helios laughed and Percy, then with impossible speed, stabbed Percy through the heart. The titan flung Percy's dead body behind him, cackling like a maniac.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

 _Percy...Percy...PERCY._

Percy awoke, yawning loudly. Then stopped, wasn't he dead? He looked around, it was the same battlefield where he fought Helios, he could see the Titan's blood and his own. He touched his pockets, Riptide was gone. Then he stood and realized many things at once. He no longer wore his former clothes, instead, he wore glistening black armor. On his back were two deadly swords, dark as night. They were beautiful, with cutting edges that could cut through almost anything. His shoes were boots, with daggers hidden in both. On his new belt were 2 more daggers, similar to his sword. There was also a hidden pistol on the back of the belt, it was already loaded, with no ammo capacity, it would forever be loaded.

 _Oh yes, it is time to get my revenge._ Percy thought this with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. _But first, I shall go kill Helios._

* * *

 _Time Skip_

Percy startled Helios for sure. When Helios looked back, he was shocked to see Percy standing there. He was more shocked when Percy flew at him with impossible speeds, running on air towards Helios. In miliseconds, Percy covered the distance. Helios's armored brightened, but it was already to late. Percy stabbed threw Helios with his twin swords, ripping throught the armor like butter. The Titan fell onto the ground still in shock, watcing where Percy was seconds ago. Then Helios hit the ground with a bang, never to return, for the twin sword were like Tarturus's armor, sucking up the titan's soul hungrily.


	2. The Realm of Chaos

Percy decided to bide his time. He had decided he would let Zeus live for now. He was going to go to the realm of Chaos to learn the ways of the Ancient. When he first arrived, he was welcomed with open arms. Chaos let Percy relax a few days before starting the intense training. First, however, Chaos introduced Percy to the other "important" warriors that were leaders of different clans. There was Luke Castellan, who lead the clan of spies. It fit since Luke had been a spy at Camp Half-Blood. There were around 30 among that clan. They traveled to different worlds, spying on tyrannical empires. They were usually armed with daggers and small crossbows. Then there was Star, who lead the scouts. There were around 100 warriors among the scouts. They carried all sorts of weapons, all light weapons though. Many of them had pistols on their belts. They wore leather armor was pieces of iron protecting important places. Then there was Jake. Percy instinctively didn't trust him. Jake lead a group of barbarians. The barbarians all had leather armor, with shields, swords, spears etc. Next, there was Zoe, the leader of the assassins. The assassins killed major empire leaders, such as generals or corrupted high priests. Sometimes they killed the head of these organizations. They were armed with snipers and pistols, with daggers hidden in their combat boots. Next, there were the strikers, they were a large team, with no leader. They traveled in big groups, usually trying to break up small organizations before they cause too much of a problem. They had pistols around there belts, with swords on their back. They wore iron armor that was made of Chaos Steel, one of the strongest materials ever. Finally, there were the Knights. They had no leader too, since their most recent leader, the second in command of the Chaos, had passed, after living many eons. Chaos had long decided that Percy shall be his successor, ever since the old second in command had been slain by Chaos's nemesis, the evil legendary Order. Order was Chaos's nemesis, each unable to kill each other. Chaos had sent his old second in command, Darkfall, to fight Order. Ordered had destroyed Darkfall, scattering his remains in the pit of pain. This what the spies had said anyway.

The Knight wore big suits, made of a blend of Chaos diamond and Void steel. This was also one of the strongest materials. They carried long swords made of Void steel, with a metal shield made of Feather iron, the lightest material in all the realms. They were the frontier of each big battle, often suffering the most casualties, but being the most important asset. Percy took the place as there leader, his face hidden under his cloak from all of them. When he was about to sit down, Jake sneered at him, asking, "Why are **_YOU_** leader of us? Chaos replied for Percy, "I have appointed him and you shall accept that!"Chaos replied in a thundering voice.


End file.
